Product streams containing sulfide compounds also can contain impurities that are difficult to remove from the product streams directly. Impurities that have similar physical or chemical attributes to those of other components in the product stream, including the sulfide compound itself, can be particularly difficult to separate. Moreover, removal of impurities beyond a certain degree may require conditions that can be commercially impractical for large-scale production operations. Thus, it would be beneficial to develop processes that can improve the efficiency and effectiveness of removing impurities from product streams containing sulfide compounds. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is generally directed.